


Meeting the Squad

by denouemwnt



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: Jake Peralta wants you to finally meet his family, the Nine-Nine squad, and it won't be a simple introduction.





	Meeting the Squad

“So… When I get to meet your family? You met mine last month and it was such a disaster.”

You were binge-watching Die Hard at your apartment with your boyfriend, Jake. You weren’t sure how many times you have done that since you started dating one year ago, but probably this was the ninth or tenth time.

The credits of the first movie were still rolling on the screen yet none of you wanted to get out of the couch to put the second one. You were just too comfortable cuddling, Jake being the little spoon like 99% of the time and you, obviously, being the big one.

“It was not that bad…” He turns around to look at you and suddenly you both started laughing. “But… which family?” 

“I don’t know. Which one are you most comfortable to present me?” You decided to get up and he started asking you to come back. “I’m going to get more candies, got tired of popcorn.”

“Oh, okay.” Your boyfriend gets up and goes after you in the kitchen. “I think the squad is the better option right now. My parents…” He hugs your back while you put some random sweets in a bowl and puts his head on your shoulder.

“Are they okay? Something happened?” You turn around to hug him properly.

Knowing what Jakes has been through with his parents since he was a kid made you feel sad. He used to feel so lonely and you saw that in his eyes when you first met him. 

Everything changed for him that day.

“It’s just… My dad, you know?” He sighs and carefully presses his forehead against yours.

“I’m so sorry, Jake.” You hold the bowl with one hand and the other one you use to put on his neck to help you get up a little more to kiss him.

“Don’t be, babe.” He grabs the bowl from you and runs to the living room. ”Tomorrow you’re going to meet the squad and I’m sure they will love ya! I already started planning it in my mind right now; it’s going to be amazing!” Peralta screams.

Oh, no.

You come back to the room and sits beside him, getting one chocolate bar.

”Now, let’s watch the second movie!” 

_____ 

Jake notices your feet trembling all the way to the bar.

“You’ll be fine, babe.” He places his hand on your thigh and gently caresses it.

“Just a few friends, right?” 

“Yep.”

You take a deep breath and get out of your boyfriend’s famous car holding hands with him. When you put your feet in the place ‘We are the champions’ starts playing in the background and a lot of people turn to see you. You are almost certain that the whole police station is there. He leads you to the center of the bar and calls everyone’s attention. You have no idea how to react, being totally shy since you stepped in.

“Hey, guys! This pretty girl here, Y/N,” He takes out from nowhere princess tiara and puts on your head “is my amazing girlfriend and I just want you all to know that I’m so lucky to date her. Happy one year anniversary, babe.” The people started clapping to the both of you.

You get back at normal again and pretend your boyfriend isn’t being a little too much today and awkwardly kisses his cheek. After you say hi to them, Jake says that the drinks are on him, turning the attention off you.

“Too much?” He holds your hands in his.

“Too much.” You laugh. “But that’s just you, my dear. I must have known that something like this would happen.” You now give him a normal and passionate kiss since – you think – no one is looking at you.

Peralta takes you to a big table where some people were, the only one that you recognized was Boyle, who discovered your secret relationship during a kind of intimate moment.

“Guys, this is Y/N L/N, my girlfriend.”

“I think you made that pretty clear a few minutes ago, Jake.” You lightly punch his arm and present yourself to his co-workers. “It’s nice to finally meet all of you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Y/N. Actually, you look too nice to date him.” You smiled and sat in the available place beside the woman who said that to you.

“Let me present everyone to you, Miss Y/N.” He sat beside you and whispered in your ear. “Terry. Gina. Charles, but you already know him. Rosa. The famous Captain Holt. And Amy, the one who said you’re too nice to date me. Done.” He said it out loud, pointing to each one of them.

“How did Charles know about Y/N and I didn’t? I feel so offended.” Gina looked falsely disappointed at Peralta.

“Well, ahh, we-” Jake tried to say but Boyle interrupted him.

“I have the key to Jake’s apartment so I entered and they were making out.” He said quickly. “Sorry, Y/S/N, I really needed to tell them, I wouldn’t keep it one day more.”

“It’s okay, Charles. Wait, did you just invent a ship name for us?” Jake put his hand on your thigh, below the table.

After that, everyone orders their drinks and you got the chance to talk to all of the squad. You have never seen co-workers with such a good relationship like theirs. Jake was so happy to work with them, you could clearly see that.

“So, Y/N, why did you and Jake decide to let your relationship in secret?” Terry asked.

“At the beginning of it…It was because we weren’t sure about it and we wanted to see what would happen.” You put your hand above Jake’s that were still on your thigh. “But, when some months passed on, it was just because it was fun dating in secret.” 

“We had a _lot_ of fun together doing everything in secret, right, babe?”

“Hell yeah. Remember that time when you went to my work and-” 

“Guys, we don’t need the details,” Gina said.

“Oh, no, there isn’t what you’re thinking.” You laugh. “In Valentine’s Day, Jake decided to put some rose petals and an anonymous card on my desk at work. And actually, he went to the wrong room. He put them in my boss’ and she thought she had some secret admirer and was happy the whole week.”

In return, Jake told them an embarrassing story of you trying to surprise him at his birthday.

“I can’t believe I’m saying that but they’re perfect for each other,” Amy whispered to Rosa.

“Me too. I’m happy for Jake.” Rosa whispered back.

“I am- wait- what? Did you just say you were happy?”

“No. Didn’t say that.”

You excused yourself to go to the bathroom. You are so nervous and couldn’t stop wondering that maybe they didn’t like you. The squad is really important for Jake, they are his family. At least you like them, they seem really nice people. So different from each other and yet so similar.

When you come back to the table you hear your boyfriend telling his friends about the one time you kicked a man’s ass because he tried to rob you.

“What kind of weapon did you use?” Rosa asked you.

“None. But if I had the knife my grandfather gave me in my sweet sixteen…”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but what’s your last name again?” _The_ Captain Holt asked.

“L/N.”

You knew one of them would make the connection. Your last name was known some decades ago. That’s why your first family meeting with Jake was such a mess; they talked all the time about that damn past. 

“Are you Y/G/N L/N’s granddaughter?” Holt looked at you… surprised? You didn’t know how to read the man so you thought he was kind of surprised. “He was the head of the most famous Mafia in the 60s.”

“Yes, that’s him.” You sighed. “I don’t have much proud to say that he and all the others involved belong to my family, they did some pretty bad stuff in that time.”

_____ 

You and Jake were a bit drunk when you got to your apartment, which was the closest one. Immediately taking off your heels and placing them on the floor, you jumped to your bed.

Jake did the same as you, taking off his shoes and lying beside you. He looked at your face for a few seconds. 

I am not sure if you liked the night, the squad and the way I planned everything, Peralta thought.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything was perfect, baby.” You turned on your left side to face him.

“How do you know I was thinking about that?” He looks at you shocked.

“You actually said that out loud, my dear.” You get closer to him and gently kiss his lips, as a form to thank him for the night.

Of course, it was cool to date him in secret, but it was much better to finally know his co-workers, who he talked about every day. Being a detective it is not a job for him, it’s much more than that. He loves being a cop.

For a few seconds, you just stopped and looked at him. Jake Peralta is a childish handsome and awkward cop and you love him with all your heart. He doesn’t know it yet… Maybe one day he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
